Marichat do the boyfriendgirlfriend Tag
by Dreamylandia
Summary: Based on the videos made by Marichat Forever. Have any questions for your favorite couple? Well now its time that they are answeered. Two shorts
1. Chapter 1

The** well be a two short plus it was first made for a video so it well look like a script type of story. **

**Declaim- I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

_The Boyfriend Tag_

**Video begins**

Marinette- Hay guys

Chat- Hay guys

Marinette- Today Chat and I will be doing the Boyfriend Tag.

Chat- Lets get started

**Question 1**

Marinette- Where/when did we meet?

Chat- That's essy we met behind your family Bakery when the Evilustrator wanted to take YOU on a DATE

_Chat wraps his arms around her_

Chat- but he can't take my PRINCESS away from ME

Marinette- Oh Chat

**Question 2**

Marinette- When did you meet my parents?

Chat- I haven't yet

Marinette- And I don't know who you are under the mask so...

Chat- You wouldn't like my dad anyway

Marinette- Yes I would

Chat- No you wouldn't

Marinette- Yes I would

Chat- No

Marinette- yes

Chat- Can we go to the next question please

Marinette- Fine next question

**Question 3**

Marinette- Where/when was our first kiss?

Chat- After our first date on your balcony

Marinette- You remembered

Chat- Of course I did how can I forget something so important as my first kiss with my princess

Marinette- Aww so sweet

**Question 4**

Marinette- Who said "I love you " first?

_Chat hugs her_

Chat- That would be me

Marinette- Yeah right

_She pushes him away playfully _

Marinette- I told you first that I loved you

Chat- Okay okay yes it was her

Marinette- The ne-

_Chat gets near her to the point that his lips were half an inch away _

Chat- But I will tell you now I love you Marinette

Marinette- T-to the ne-next question

**Question 5**

Marinette- What is the first thing you wish I didn't do?

Chat- Nothing you are purrfect purrincess

Marinette- I wish you would stop with the cat puns

Chat- Hay my cat puns are clawtastic!

Marinette- Yeah sure next question

**Question 6**

Marinette- What am I good at?

Chat- What kind of question is that of course it's designing your amazing at it.

Marinette- Aww your so sweet next question please

**Question 7**

Marinette- Who is my best friend?

Chat- Alya and me of course

Marinette- I would rather call you my boyfriend next question

**Question 8**

Marinette- What I often do in my free times?

_Chat Smirks pulling her closer_

Chat- Being with me

Marinette- I'll give it to you just this once but it isn't entirely true next

**Question 9**

Matinette- Do I often make you angry?

Chat- Never in a million years can you make me be angry at you

Marinette- Ok last question

**Question 10**

Marinette- How long have we dated?

Both- TWO YEARS😍😍😍

Marinette- That's it for the boyfriend tag thanks for wacthing

Chat- bye


	2. Chapter 2

_The girlfriend __Tag_

**Video begins**

Chat- Hi guys

Marinette- Hi everyone

Chat- As many of you remember last time we were here we did the boyfriend tag. Now we are doing the Girlfriend tag.

Marinette- If you haven't seen the boyfriend tag that we did the link well be down below in the description

Chat- Shall we get started purrincess with this wonderful game known as the girlfriend tag?

Marinette- Lets do it

**Question 1**

Chat- Who is more jealous?

Marinette- that would be you . You get jealous over every boy near me.

Chat- What I do not! Your the one that gets jealous when I'm surrounded by fangirls.

Marinette- Oh really? Who do you guys think gets more jealous review down below

**Question 2**

Chat- Who is the most organized in the relationship?

Marinette- I hate to admit it but that would be you Chat

**Question 3**

Chat- What is one thing I love doing but most people don't?

Marinette- That's easy your cat puns. I won't blame them

Chat- Hay!

Marinette- Sorry love you

**Question 4**

Chat- What is/was my least favorite subject in school?

Marinette- I actually don't know

Chat- Not telling

**Question 5**

Chat- What was my first job?

Marinette- Isn't being Chat Noir your first job?

Chat- Nope I had and still have another job

Marinette- Really? What is it

Chat- You have to figure it out

_she rolls her eyes_

Marinette- Okay

**Question 6**

Chat- Am I a morning or evening person?

Marinette- Both your always hyper

Chat- True

**Question 7**

Chat- Complete the sentence " my boyfriend is..."

Marinette- The most unque person that I ever met

Chat wraps an arm around her

Chat- Thank you princess

Marinette- Mhm

**Question 8**

Chat- What's my favorite color ?

Marinette- Black

Chat- You know me so well

**Question 9**

Chat- What is my nickname?

Marinette- Well from me it's kitty I don't know what other people call you

**Question 10**

Chat- What am I deathly afraid of?

Marinette- From losing the ones you love. Well that's the end-

Chat- Wait there's one final thing I have to do

Marinette- Huh?

Chat- Marinette the last three years were the best years of my life because I was with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so Marinette Dupain chang

_Chat bends down on one knee taking out a ring_

Chat- Well you marry me?

Marinette- YES!

_They kiss_

Chat- If you want to see our wedding

Marinette- please review down below

Both- Bye everyone


End file.
